What in the World
by laurayette4445
Summary: When you spent all your time hating someone, what will happen when hate, turns into love? How will these star crossed lovers survive when evil lurks everywhere? Based on "drunk" Eric clip.Now full story! Reviews are most welcome.
1. All in a night

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so please be kind. This story is inspired by some of the new Sookie and Eric clips that are coming up for the 3****rd**** episode, **_**If you love me, why am I dying. **_**This scene will take place in the possible middle of the episode, towards the end. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to ****Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO. **

Well today has just been fucking fantastic. First, I find out that Eric, Mr. High-handed himself, has just had a bad run in with some witches, and now doesn't have a clue who he is. I mean first vampires, then shifters and weres, fairies, and now witches, this town is just turning into a really bad made for TV movie on a supernatural network. Then Pam comes in here and tells me that I have to watch over Eric, who could overpower me at any moment. I know that I am part fae, but I'm still part human too. During the day, I tried to do some research on witches, while Eric slept, but it didn't help. I finally called Alcide too, but that was a very strange moment, especially since Debbie Pelt was the one who answered the phone when I called. Alcide came over, and he filled me in on some of the stuff that has happened to him. Apparently when I went missing, he had helped Eric try to search for me, but gave up after a couple of months, believing that I was dead, just like everyone else. He said Debbie, who was much calmer now, felt really bad for causing so much trouble, and now they were back together. If my bullshit meter wasn't already going off on high alert, it would be doing so now. He left before sunset, leaving me alone, in a house with a very forgetful Eric.

"Sookie", I heard someone call my name as the sun began to dim from my view.

"Hello", I slowly walked outside, and I saw Claudine standing there, "You, what are you doing here", she winced at my tone of voice.

"Sookie, I am so sorry for what happened, but you must know we are all not like that, there is a bigger picture going on and you are part of it", she stepped closer to me, but I took a step back.

"I can't trust you, not after that, you are harvesting humans, pretending to be a fairytale, when in reality you're, you're, a monster", I stuttered a little bit, as I edged closer to the house.

"No, what you saw was our true form, yes, but we are not all monsters, not like her. Something is happening, something bad, and if you are not protected, they will find you, just like they did with Niall", who the hell was Niall.

"Who", I asked.

"It is not important", she stepped closer to me, "we are your true family, come with me while you still can, we can protect you", I shook my head.

"No, I will not go anywhere with you, not again", her face was full of worry, and fear.

"Please, just be safe, I am so sorry", she whispered.

"Sookie", I heard Eric's voice call my name, and I glanced at Claudine.

"Run", I yelled at her as Eric came up behind me and stared at the Fairy.

Before I could stop anything, Eric ran after Claudine, and I heard her scream. I ran after them, but when I got there, I saw Eric draining her, and then she disappeared, just like Granddaddy. Eric was sitting there, with his face covered in blood, slightly looking up at me.

"You just killed my fairy godmother", I yelled at him.

"Sorry", he started to stand up, but he wobbled a little bit.

"Eric, are you okay", he looked up at me and smiled. Oh boy, this was not good.

"Never better", he started to laugh a little, and he kinda reminded me of the way some of the bar patrons act after happy hour. Oh, shit.

"Your drunk", he giggled a little more. He got close to my face and smiled.

"Catch me", and then he ran off.

"Eric, come back ", I screamed, but to no avail. He was gone, and my ass was grass. Shit, what if he hurts someone, or what if he hurts himself. This was not good and I needed help. I started to run in the direction he ran and took out my cell phone. Calling Bill was not an option, and everyone else may not understand. Alcide, I could call him, maybe he wasn't too far away yet.

"Hello", he answered on the first ring, thank God.

"Alcide, it's Sookie, I need help, like now-ish", he groaned.

"What happened now", I sighed.

"Just come here now and I'll fill you in, hurry", I hung up on him, and continued to run in the direction Eric did. How did all of this happen, I thought I was gunna stay away from all this shit, and now here I was, most certainly back in this shit. Running after an amnesic vampire could count as my work out of the day right? I just hope that I can get to him in time before sunrise, crap, sunrise, I forgot about that. I looked down at my cell phone, and saw that it was already 1 am, and we only had a couple of hours until sunrise to find Eric, where the hell was Alcide?

"Sookie", I saw a van pull up behind me, and Alcide came out.

"No, get back into the van, we have a vampire to find", I jumped into the van and he followed me.

"What the hell is going on, your back for like what, three days, and now you have more trouble following you", I glared at him.

"Can I trust you", he sighed.

"Sook", I cut him off.

"Can I trust you", he nodded and I relaxed a bit. I filled him in on the story, and he went wide eyed.

"They brought Eric down, I don't see a problem there, in fact I might go throw a damn party for those witches", I slapped him on the arm.

"Stop that, I know Eric can be a bastard, but he doesn't deserve what the witches did. How would you feel if everything you ever knew was just gone like that. He doesn't even act like the same person really, and I owe him, so please, just put your petty drama behind you and help me", he sighed, and accelerated the car.

"If we are gunna do this, we need to find him fast", I smiled.

"Thanks", we search in silence for a few hours, until the sun started to show. No, this can't be happening.

"Sookie, we may be too late", I shook my head.

"No, we are gunna find him", and in that moment something caught my eye. It was Eric, and he wasn't burning, "stop the car", I yelled as I got out and ran to Eric.

"You caught me", he laughed and I slapped him.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear", he frowned and nodded, it was like scolding a big kid for goodness sake.

"How the fuck is he not burning", I sighed.

"He had fairy blood, but it won't last long we need to get him into the van, now", I said as I grabbed Eric's hand and led him into the van.

"Will you stay in the back with me", he asked softly.

I looked into his wide blue eyes and sighed, "Sure", I was about to get into the van until Alcide caught my hand.

"You sure that's a good idea. Remember what happened last time", I held up my hand.

"Eric's not Bill", I turned to Eric, "promise me you won't hurt me", he nodded

"I promise", I got into the van and closed the doors, "are you angry with me", Eric asked and I sighed.

"No, I was just scared, that was very dangerous, you could've gotten killed", he sighed.

"It was that blood, I think it's wearing off now, I feel a bit, calmer", I remembered Claudine, and I couldn't help but feel a bit sad that she was gone, "you are sad now", Eric commented, as he scooted over to where I was and sat next to me.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it", he grabbed my hand and put his head on my shoulder.

"You make me feel, happy, and relaxed, why is that", he asked and I honestly didn't know.

"I don't know", we sat in silence as we came up to my house. This Eric was so different; he wasn't cold, cruel, or even sarcastic. He was sweet and caring, and I think I was starting to feel something for him. I'm not sure what it is, but I am feeling something. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore, was the real Eric the cold man I knew, or was it this sweet man I just met? What in the world am I going to do?


	2. Mad World

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that took the time to review, hugs and kisses to all of you. I got a lot of hits on this story so far, but not that many reviews, if you guys would just take the time to review it would make me a very happy girl. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO.**

The van came to a stop, and I looked over to Eric, who looked like he was fighting to stay awake.

"Tired", I asked, and he shook his head.

"Not really, I mean I feel the pull of the sun, but I have all this energy", fairy blood, just your basic vampire energy drink.

"This is your stop", Alcide said from the other side of the van, and he opened the door for us. I quickly grabbed Eric and ran him inside. I walked him over to the dresser/hidey hole, and opened it up for him.

"Thanks Alcide", I yelled and I heard him grumble something as he drove away. Eric grabbed my hand before I turned to leave him.

"Will you stay, until I fall asleep? I have too much energy right now, and you calm me", that is another thing about this Eric, and the old Eric, they were always straight forward with their feelings, rather it would be sex or sleep, and with the old Eric, it was always sex.

"I don't know I have a lot of things to do", he sighed and reluctantly nodded as he went down the ladder to his resting spot. As I turned to close the doors, I sighed, I was really stupid. I walked into the dresser and walked down the ladder, and saw Eric. He lit up as he saw me, and I glared at him.

"Not a word", he smirked at me and it reminded me of the old Eric, I guess you could say I kinda missed him. I got onto the bed with him, and he removed his shirt, and I tried not to stare. He laid next to me, and put his arms around me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you", he whispered, and it slightly made me shiver.

"I said not a word", he laughed lightly, and I could feel that he was relaxing. As time went by, I could tell he was dead for the day, so I quietly snuck out. Before I left, I took a peek at Eric, and it surprised me how human he really did look. He looked dead, but he also looked so peaceful, so not like him. I smiled, as I climbed out of the hole, and ran upstairs to get ready. I checked my cell phone, and saw I had two text messages. One was from Sam, asking if I would be able to work today, and the other was from Lafayette, asking if I saw Eric at all. Well that last one was very weird, what did Lafayette know that I didn't? I texted Sam, saying I wasn't sure if I could, and tried calling Lafayette.

"Sook, did you get my message", he asked hastily.

"Um, yeah, but I haven't seen him since I got back, why", I lied quickly, hoping I could dig info out of him.

"No reason, business deal is all", I heard the lie basically dripping from his voice.

"Okay, hey I was wondering if you are free at all, we need to catch up", I put on the innocent southern girl act quickly.

"Um, sure Sook, can you meet up for lunch", his voice held so much worry, that it almost didn't sound like the same guy. What was going on with him?

"Yeah, sure, sounds great, see you soon", I hung up, and got dressed. I grabbed my yellow dress, and put on a little makeup. I locked up the house and headed out for Merlottes, keeping my cool the whole way there. When I got there I saw Lafayette, talking to Holly, who looked equally as scared.

"Hey guys", I said as I walked over to them, with a big old fake grin plastered on my face.

"Sookie, right, nice to meet you", holly shook my hand, and I decided to dip into her mind. _"Poor girl, I wonder what happened to her. I hope that blonde vampire wasn't involved, once we find him, he is gunna wish he never messed with us, or at least that's what Marnie says", _I kept my smile on as I reached deeper into her mind, and I could see this Marnie girl. I even saw them place the spell on Eric, and other things they have done. I gasped as I realized what I was doing, I don't think I have ever really reached that far into someone's mind where I can see things, they weren't even thinking in the moment.

"Sook, you alright", I looked over to him and nodded. _"Shit, she may know something, what if she just read Holly's mind, what if she is reading my mind right now. Shit, think about nothing, nothing, nothing",_ and his thoughts went on like that. I smiled at him, and he relaxed a bit.

"I just got the chills, sorry I kinda freaked", Holly smiled, and walked away. Moon Goddess Emporium, that was the place I had to go before nighttime. Lafayette and I headed over to a table, and sat down.

"Hey, you seem kinda tense, what's going on", he sighed.

"Some bad shit is happening, and I am right in the middle of it", he rubbed his eyes, "do you believe in witches", he asked, should I say the truth or lie?

"Um, not really, but weirder stuff has happened, right", I laughed a little and he smiled.

"Yeah, it has", he bit his lip, "forget I said anything", I nodded and we went on talking about other things. Once lunch was over, I gave Lafayette a quick hug, and headed out to do some digging around. I got to the little store, and walked inside.

"Hello", the place had a creepy quiet about it, and it sent a bad feeling throughout my whole body.

"Can I help you", I turned around and saw an older women, Marnie, staring at me.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could get a reading today", I smiled and her demeanor was not even a little welcoming.

"Sorry, we are closed today, come back another time", she turned to leave.

"But I really had my heart set on doing it today, please", she stopped and turned.

"I said no, now leave", her eyes became black, and I tried to listen to her thoughts, but they weren't even in English, more like a chant of some type. I needed to leave now.

"Sorry, I will come back later", I smiled and left. Whatever power she had it wasn't good, nor was it little. Something bad was happening, and she had a lot to do with it.

"Hey, you", I turned around and saw a man running towards me, "your Sookie Stackhouse, I'm Jesus, Lafayette's partner", I shook his hand and I got flashes of his thoughts. He thought I knew something, and he was here to try and find out.

"Nice to meet you, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, can we talk later", he took a breath.

"Yeah, sure", he backed away, "sorry, see you later", he smiled and walked away. I ran back to my car and headed home, this witch situation was getting to be too much. When I got home, I still had a little bit until Eric would be up, so I decided to do some more research on this Marnie girl. Whoever she was, a person like her had to have a past. A knock on my door got me out of my trance, and I walked over to the door.

"Who is it", I listened into the persons thoughts, and it was the last person I would ever expect to be here.

"Hi, Sookie, it's Debbie Pelt", and that was the fucking surprise of the day.

"Debbie", I slowly opened the door, and she looked completely different. Her hair was longer, and in a much better cut, then the white trash look she was sporting last time I saw her. The one thing I noticed was the huge scar, from her mouth to her cheek. I kept a stoic face for her to see, but inside I was smiling.

"May I come in", I shook my head.

"Not sure if that is such a good idea, last time you were here you tried to kill me", I gave her a bitter smile, and she slightly flinched.

"I know, and I don't expect you to forgive me in any way, not for awhile at least. The way I acted, was bad, but I was high and not in my right mind. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you, and I just wanted to tell you that I will be staying away from you, and to apologize", she smiled, but I kept my cold look. This woman was not on my list of people to become friendly with; therefore, I could care less if she apologized. She could shove her apology right up her…

"Do you accept", she asked.

"I appreciate you coming down here, but once a bitch always a bitch, just stay away from me and we should be good", her lip twitched slightly, but she kept her smile on her face.

"Well alrighty, bye", she turned to leave, and I could feel the slight anger coming off of her, like I said, once a crazy bitch, always a crazy bitch. I went back to my research, trying to find any dirt on this Marnie girl, but there wasn't any. It just had a bunch of information on the store, but nothing on her, she was just a normal woman. Something was up here, when I met her, there was nothing "normal", about her. I tried looking up witches, and an interesting thing popped up. Something about possession and multiple accounts of it, for other witches. Great power would come upon them, in moments, and then it would be gone then next, but each time it happened they would slowly lose themselves. Well, this could be helpful; I should tell Pam about this. Once I was done I realized I should get some sleep before Eric woke up, because today was a long day, and I barely had any sleep. I went over to the couch, and laid down, trying to relax.

"Sookie", I looked over and saw Eric staring down at me.

"You shouldn't be up", I mumbled.

"I'm not, well not really", he smirked, and it was the same way the real Eric did.

"This is a dream again", he nodded and sat next to me, slowly kissing my neck and cupping my cheeks, with his hands.

"Don't trust them, they will turn on you", he whispered.

"Who", he didn't say anything but continued to kiss me, then softly bit. I opened my eyes, and it was already dark out. I heard Eric start to climb up out of the hole, and I went and got a true blood for him.

"Thank you", he muttered. I looked him over, and he looked like he was in a little bit of pain.

"You okay", he shrugged.

"I have a bad headache, how is that even possible for a vampire", I laughed, and he glared at me.

"You have a hangover", I said in between laughs.

"Very funny", he mumbled and walked over to the couch. All of a sudden my door burst open, and I was surprised by the figure that was standing before me. The person growled, and glared at both Eric and I.

"Bill", well this wasn't going to end well.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow in some places, but I need to set the plot, and then we can move onto more action, and Eric and Sookie goodness. Remember to please just take a moment to review, and it would inspire me to write up a chapter fast for you guys. Thanks!**


	3. Hero

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. As some of you may know, I will be taking this story into a full story. This means that even after Sunday's episode this story will continue. I hope you guys stick with me through the story. I am not sure how many chapters it will be, but it will be the things I want Sookie, and all the other characters to do. If you guys would take the time to review, it would make me feel great and inspire me to continue the story. Thanks! Now on with the action.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO.**

"Who are you", Eric asked, as he sprang up and tried to move in front of me.

"Enough with the charade, you know who I am", Bill growled, and looked over to me, "you fell for his tricks", I pushed Eric out of my way, and walked up to Bill.

"Oh fuck you, I already considered that, and it's not true, Eric really was cursed, I've seen it myself", Bill gave a confused glance at me, and then looked over to Eric, and for a second I swore I saw a slight smile on Bills face before it turned serious again.

"How did you see it", I shrugged.

"Read someone's mind", Bill nodded.

"It is not safe for you here, he could lose control at any second", thank you captain obvious.

"And you couldn't", he became tense.

"Either way, he's coming with me", what did that mean.

"What", Bill walked over to Eric and tried to grab him, but Eric pushed him back, and grabbed his throat.

"I am your king, you will stand down, now", Bill yelled. Eric's eyes widened, and released Bill, "I have a warrant for his arrest, for unruly behavior. I am doing this for the better good", all of a sudden guards came into the room, and pointed a gun at Eric and myself.

"Bill", Eric looked over to me.

"Will she be hurt", Bill looked taken back by the question.

"Of course not, I would never hurt her", Eric nodded.

"Thank you", he let the guards take him, and I was shocked, he was really gunna go. This couldn't happen.

"Bill, let him go, if you do this", he turned to me.

"I am king, Sookie, and I make the decisions here, not you", he turned to leave but stopped, "this is for your own good, I am sorry", he left, and the guards kept their watch on me.

"Stand down, the king has ordered us to keep an eye on you", one of the men said.

"You do not want to make me angry", I said as I got closer to the man.

"Are you stupid, I said stand down, bitch", I have had it. I brought my hand up and the man went flying back, and I saw that I had the glow coming from my hand. The guards looked stunned, and tried to get closer to me, but I used my powers on all of them, and they went flying. I stood there stunned, but then I realized I had to go after Eric. I would not let Bill kill him.

"Eric", I yelled, as I ran out of the house. I felt a strange pull towards the graveyard, and I went running in that direction. I felt the wind blow against my face, as I ran as fast as my body would let me. I ignored the pain in my side, I had to get to Eric. I stopped when I saw Bill, who was standing before Eric. Eric was being held by two guards, while Bill held a stake in one hand.

"As your punishment, I sentence you to the true death", I heard him say as he raised the stake.

"No", I yelled as I stepped forward, and Bill stopped, "don't do this", Bill turned to me.

"Sookie, you should leave", he turned away.

"Bill, if you love me, like you say you do, you won't kill him", I paused, "please, don't kill him", Bill tensed up.

"He is a danger to society, especially now more than ever in his state of mind", I shook my head.

"I will keep an eye on him, he has been fine", I pointed to myself, "I'm not dead, so he isn't that much of a danger", Eric was staring at me, showing a range of emotions, confusion, happiness, sadness, and I think lust.

"He could snap, at any moment, you could be dead", I sighed.

"But I'm not", I got closer to Bill, "I'm done being the victim, I'm done letting people make choices for me, and run my life. I want my own responsibilities, and my own choices", I paused, "I'm making a choice right now, and I'm choosing Eric, and I choose to watch over him, and make sure nothing happens", I was now standing right in front of Bill.

"This is going against all of my right judgment", Bill said, "If you should fail, then he will suffer the true death, we can't have any slip ups, especially not now, or your ass and mine will have to pay the price", I smiled at Bill.

"You can trust me, there won't be any slip ups", he nodded.

"Guards, release him", the guards let Eric go, and I signaled for him to come to me. He ran up to me, and took my hand. Bill looked down at our hands, and his eye twitched with anger.

"Thank you", I whispered, as I turned to leave with Eric, but then I stopped, "Bill, can I talk to you for a second", he nodded.

"Of course", I let go of Eric's hand.

"Go straight home, I'll be there in a minute", he nodded, and gave a wary glance to Bill, and ran home.

"What is it", Bill asked.

"For the first time, I need you to be honest with me", he tried to say something but I held my hand up, "did you set Eric up, knowing that something would happen to him, if he saw the witches", Bill tensed up, and I knew the answer.

"I did it so you would be safe", he murmured. I scoffed at him, and turned to leave, "Sookie", he tried to grab my arm, but I shook him off.

"Bill, we have a common enemy right now, and it isn't you, and it isn't Eric, it's the witches, and if we don't stop them, not only will they be a problem to you, but they will be a problem for me", he nodded, "we need help, gather people you know, and I will try to get people as well. We need to stop them".

"I will call you tomorrow night, be safe", I ignored him as I left. I ran home, and saw Eric sitting on the porch swing, and walked up to me as I got closer to the house. He put his arms around me and held me.

"Why did you go after me", he said, as he breathed in my scent.

"I owe you", I simply said.

"Will you tell me about you, about us", he looked me in the eyes, and I practically melted.

"Okay, come on", I grabbed his hand and led him inside. I went to grab some blankets as he started up a fire in the living room.

"Tell me about how we met", he asked.

"Well, I was kinda doing some research on some murders that were happening, so I had Bill take me to your bar to get some answers", he nodded.

"The king, he was also your lover", I shrugged.

"He was, and to me he is no king", Eric smirked.

"I agree", I laughed.

"Well when I met you, I guess you could say, I thought you were a cold person. Not at all friendly", he frowned.

"So basically a dick", I shook my head.

"No, well not exactly", he smiled.

"Well do I have any friends, or do I put so much courage, and good spirits into people that they respect me", I shook my head, "well, I thought not", I laughed again, "that's beautiful you know, when you laugh", I bit my lip, and turned away from him.

"Well, when I met you, you found out that I was a telepath, and you paid me for my services to help you", he became serious again.

"Didn't you say to me one time, that you thought your telepathy was a curse", the first night Eric was here, I must have said that to Pam.

"Well to me it is", he looked away from me.

"I am sorry, that I forced you in any way to use your curse", I grabbed his hand.

"Don't be, even though I hate it, I kinda liked doing that stuff, it made me a bit more powerful, and helped me learn some more control I guess", he lightly smiled.

"So did we ever become friends", well, that was a bit of a tough question.

"Kinda, I think at some point you grew on me", I remembered our conversation back before we left to Dallas, and I smiled.

"What", Eric asked, as he lightly touched me.

"Nothing", I yawned, and laid down. Eric laid next to me, and put his arms around me.

"Thank you for saving me", he whispered. I turned over to look at him, and we laid like that for a couple of minutes. Is this really happening, am I really laying here right now in the arms of Eric Northman, the man I claimed to hate. All I know is that something was happening, something I didn't want to admit, but deep down, I was developing feelings for him, "I want to remember you, a part of me feels that you are so familiar", he caressed my cheek, and I could feel that I was blushing.

"We will find a way, you will get your memories back", I grabbed his hand, and snuggled closer to him. There was a loud knock at the door, and Eric quickly stood up, "go, no one else can know you are here", he nodded and went into the kitchen. I walked up to the door, and saw Lafayette.

"Sookie, please open up", I opened up the door, and Lafayette ran in, "Shit, I did something bad, fuck", he said. I tried to grab him, but he shook me off.

"What happened", he stopped and looked at me.

"Witches, fucking witches, they are real Sook, and I am one of them", I led him over to the couch, and I looked behind me and I signaled for Eric to stay hidden.

"Take a breath, and tell me what you did", he sighed.

"I knew they were no good, I knew it, especially Marnie. She practices black magic, I think, and she did something to Eric", my eyes widened.

"What", he started to shake.

"Pam, she found me, and forced the others to try to do a removal spell, and Marnie acted all innocent at first, but then she just snapped, like crazy shit", he paused, "I think Eric is in trouble, and I don't wanna mess those witches no more, they are bad news, but Tara, she is convinced they are good, and Jesus too", I put my arms around Lafayette.

"I can help you, but you need to help me", he gave me a confused glance, "can I trust you", he nodded, "Lafayette you are right, the witches are bad, and they did do something to Eric", I listened into his mind, and I decided I really could trust him, he was scared, and he wanted out. The only way he could do that was if he helped us get rid of the witches.

"Sook, what is going on", I stood up and walked over to Eric and led him into the room, "Shit", Lafayette jumped up and backed into the wall.

"Lafayette, you are a close friend of mine, and I won't let Eric hurt you, but this Eric isn't the same one you know, he doesn't know who he is, because Marnie wiped away his memories", Lafayette backed away from the wall and came closer to us, "I can help you, but you need to help us, because the only way to stop them, is to get rid of them", I sighed, "you know who is the good side, and who is the bad, you need to choose now", I could hear the conflict in his mind.

"Promise me, that we will get Tara, Jesus, and Holly out of their first", I nodded.

"We will try", he took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll help, fuck, this isn't going to end well is it", I shook my head.

"Never said it was going to".

**A/N: Hope that you all take the time to review, cause reviews = love. Next chapter we will be getting into some more witchy business, and some Pam awesomeness. Hope you all stay on the ride with me. Remember to review, review, review :D**


	4. Sanctuary

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. So for the last chapter, I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would, so I am no longer sure how many of you guys are still there with me. I know I have a lot of readers reading this story, but not many reviews. If you guys would just take the time to reassure me that you are still there with me, by reviewing, I would be very happy. Sorry to bug you all with this review stuff, but it is important for me to know what you guys think. Thanks, now on with the story. Warning: chapter contains lemons. **

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO.**

"So, what's the plan", Lafayette asked, as he took a seat, across the room from Eric. I felt bad, because he was really scared, and hell, so was I.

"Don't have one yet, but we will soon. We will be meeting with Bill tomorrow night", he nodded, and took a deep breath.

"The witch, you know the witch that did this to me", Eric finally spoke up for the first time since Lafayette got here.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that was what she was doing", he stood up, "you really have no clue who you are", he asked, and Eric nodded.

"Lafayette, you should go, it's getting late. You must pretend nothing happened, we never saw each other. Don't tell anyone where you are going tomorrow, okay", he nodded quickly, before giving me a quick hug.

"Be safe Sook", he practically ran out of the house, and I looked over to the clock to see we only had an hour until sunrise.

"Do you really think we can trust him", Eric asked softly as he came up to me.

"Yeah, he really is a kind person, plus I read his mind to make sure, we should be safe", I turned to walk away, but Eric grabbed my hand.

"You are so trusting, of a human", Eric whispered.

"I'm human", I said.

"No, you are something more, something better", he looked me in the eyes, and cupped my cheek softly.

"Do you trust me", I asked breathlessly.

"Only you", he smiled, and leaned closer to me, before lightly pressing his lips to mine. He was gentle, yet it still had the passion that I felt from our last kiss. He moved his hands from my face, to my hair, and pulled lightly. Somehow it turned me on even more, and I pushed against him, trying to get closer. He smiled against my lips, as he let me go to breathe. He picked me up, and placed me on the couch, and got on top of me. He let his hands wander everywhere all over my body, and began to kiss me again.

"Eric", I tried to pull away from him, and he stopped with hurt and worry all over his face, "no, I didn't mean it like that, but sunrise", I reminded him, and he frowned and groaned.

"Will you be here when I wake up", I nodded, "then I will go soon, but not yet", he kissed me again, and let his hands wander again. He slowly unzipped my pants, and let his hand do the talking. His fingers were so long, and they were doing everything right. I have never felt this amount of pleasure with Bill, and yet Eric and I still haven't slept together, this was his way of a sneak preview, I guess. Once he was done he began to kiss me, and slowly took off my shirt. He let his gaze stay on my breasts for a moment before kissing me again, and getting up. I looked over to him, and he smirked, just like the old Eric would.

"You're leaving now", I asked, wishing that he was on top of me again, working his magic.

"Tomorrow night, my lover, before we meet up with the others", he said in a husky voice, and descended down the stairs, into his hole. I stayed on the couch for a little bit, until I saw the sun peeking through the clouds. I grabbed my shirt, and threw it back on before walking upstairs. I looked into the mirror, and sighed, I really needed sleep. I shimmied out of my shorts, and got into bed, and tried to relax. Shit, I still had work. I groaned, as I got out of bed and reached for my phone, and called Sam.

"Hello".

"Hey, Sam, it's Sookie", I said in a really tired voice.

"Let me guess, you need to take the day off", he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe", he groaned.

"Sookie, I can't keep doing this, it's like you're not even working here anymore", crap, looks like I would have to take a rain check on that sleep.

"Fine, I'll be in soon", I hung up, not even waiting for Sam's reply. I got into my work clothes, not even bothering to put on makeup, and rushed out of the door. I got to Merlottes shortly after and rushed inside, and the place was dead. Only a couple of customers, and they were all in Arlene's section.

"Sookie, thanks for coming", Sam said as he walked up to me.

"No one is even here", I glared at him and he smiled.

"Yeah, but isn't it great to be a working stiff again", I rolled my eyes, and walked over to one of my tables, and laid my head down. If I had no customers, then I was gunna get my sleep someway. I shut my eyes, and when I opened them again, the bar was full of people, and Jessica was sitting across from me.

"Hey Sookie", she said happily.

"I thought you were angry at me for acting like your stepmother", I said sarcastically laying my head back down.

"You know I was just in a mood, I am sorry", I nodded, wait how was Jess up, oh no, it was night already.

"Crap, I gotta go, tell Sam I am sorry", I ran out of the bar and raced home. Hopefully, Eric wasn't up yet. When I got home, I saw the dresser was open, which meant Eric was up. I slowly walked upstairs, and saw Eric changing, and I gasped. The last time I saw him naked, I was at Fangtasia, and I never did see the back. He really did have a great ass, and I really wanted him.

"You're home", he said, as he dropped the pants he was holding, and blurred up to me, and put a hand up to my cheek.

"Sorry I was late", I whispered, as he slowly kissed my neck, leading up to my mouth.

"You are here now", he pushed me up against the wall, and removed my shirt, while I removed his, was I really going to do this? Was I really going to do this with Eric Northman, a man I claimed to hate, yet right now desired? I pushed him over to the bed and got on top of him, apparently the answer to that question was a very enthusiastic yes. As I tried to pull him closer, he pushed me over, and went on top of me. He removed my shorts, and very tiny panties, and threw them across the room, "you are so beautiful", he whispered, mesmerized by my body. I felt a bit insecure at his stare, and tried to cover up, but he held my hands apart from my body, "don't be shy, my lover", the way he said lover, was like he was actually calling my true name. I slowly reached down to stroke his member. He groaned in pleasure, as he kissed me again. He kissed me everywhere, and I led his penis to the right spot, where he should enter. As he was about to enter, a knock erupted from the door.

"Knock knock, lovers", Pam's voice said from the other side of the doorway, "we have important matters to see to, so if you both would be so kind to fuck later, that would be great", I heard her walk away from the door, down the stairs.

"She is annoying", Eric groaned, as he continued to kiss my neck.

"She is, but she is also right", I tried to push him away, "later", I whispered, and he nodded. We quickly got ready, and walked down the stairs. Pam's fangs popped out, as she smiled at us.

"Well, looks like someone was having fun", she turned to me, "how's babysitting", she smirked at me and looked over to Eric, "how are you", she said in a concerned voice, with her expression turning serious.

"I am well", he said, as he got closer to me.

"Good, so are we going", she asked, and I looked over to the window to see a car pulling into the driveway. Pam hissed, as she walked over to the door.

"Don't, it is Lafayette, he is here to help", she scoffed.

"You ask him, a witch, to help us kill other witches, I seriously have doubted your smarts, Stackhouse", I glared at her.

"Trust me, he wants to stop them too, we just have to get three of them out of their first", she raised her eyebrow.

"And what if we can't", Pam stated, and Eric stepped up.

"She said we would try, so we are going to try", Pam nodded, and looked down at her feet.

"Please, just be nice, hear him out", I said to her, as Lafayette walked up to the door and knocked. I listened in to make sure he was alone, and I nodded for Pam to open the door, once I was sure it was safe.

"Pam", Lafayette said, in a very timid tone.

"Hi witch, last time I saw you, your leader was doing some magic on me, care to explain why the fuck you didn't help then", I ran in between her and Lafayette.

"She was just trying to protect herself, and I agree with you, she is into some messed up shit. I am not like her, I want to help", Pam growled, "yo, back your shit up, I said I am here to fucking help", Eric grabbed Pam.

"Be nice, control yourself", Pam seemed to calm down, and Eric released her.

"If you betray us, you are gunna wish I killed you when I first met you", she smiled sweetly, and walked out of the house.

"Don't worry, your safe with me", I whispered to him.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better", he said sarcastically, as we walked out of the house. We all walked towards Bill's mansion, with Lafayette staying close to me, and Eric tightly grasping my hand. I guess I wasn't the only one nervous. Pam kept her usual care free stride through the graveyard, occasionally complaining about wrecking her shoes.

"Does she ever shut up", Eric whispered to me and I laughed. Pam turned to glare at us, but kept walking. When we arrived to Bill's house, the guards stopped us, and I recognized one of the guards, he was the one who called me a bitch.

"Let them through", he yelled, and I walked over to him.

"Great to see you again", I whispered to him, and smiled sweetly. He nervously gulped and looked away. We walked up to the house, and the guards opened the door for us. The place looked extremely busy, and I saw Bill walk up to us.

"Sookie", he nodded to me and led us into his office. Everyone seemed to be talking in there, I saw Sam there, with a girl who appeared to be his girlfriend, and his brother Tommy. I also saw Jessica, Nan, Alcide, and Debbie. Wait, what was she doing here?

"Bill, are you sure it is safe to have her here", I pointed over to Debbie.

"I assure you, she will be of great use", he walked away.

"Now everyone, do we all know why we are here", Nan spoke up, as she stood to talk to everyone, "the witches have become a problem, leading to a great mishap in our midst", she looked over to Eric, and he tensed up, "welcome sheriff, how are you feeling", she asked.

"Good", he mumbled and she smiled.

"Great, now back to business, we all must have a part in this game. To play, you simply have to be ready and willing to do whatever", she looked over to me, and kept her gaze on me, until Bill stood up.

"Now we have reason to believe that these witches are not one to be underestimated, as we can all see", again everyone stared at Eric, and I could feel him become very uncomfortable.

"Enough with the stare, ya'll", I yelled, and everyone looked away.

"Thanks", Eric whispered, and held me closer.

"So what are we going to do", Sam asked, "and why do you need us", he pointed to him and his little crew.

"Stronger in numbers, I suppose, and you should be honored that we are going to the doghouse for help", Nan said harshly, and Sam glared at her.

"Hey, everyone just calm down, I know everyone is tense, but in the end this witch problem is effecting everyone in its own way", I looked over to Lafayette, "we have a witch with us today, who is willing to help us in return if we help him, now please just hear him out", I grabbed Lafayette's hand, and helped him up.

"Hi, ya'll", he paused and took a deep breath, "I know what goes on in the coven, and I can help with as much as I can, but you need to help me get three of the witches out of there, they are good people, and they don't know they are doing anything wrong", everyone became silent.

"Why should we risk our skin to help some little witches", Nan said.

"Cause this little witch will help you, and I think I have a lot of power", Lafayette stated.

"We aren't sure if we can guarantee anything permanent, but we can try", Bill walked over to Lafayette and extended a hand, "do we have a deal", he asked.

"Yeah", he shook his hand.

"Okay, so we will meet here tomorrow night, same time, and discuss strategy. Is this acceptable", Bill addressed everyone. People became quiet, with some whispers here and there, and then everyone agreed.

"Well, then it is settled, meeting adjourned", everyone got up and slowly emptied the office, and Bill stopped me, "you know that this may not end well, these witches are very powerful", I smiled at him.

"I know", I turned to walk away, but before I left I added over my shoulder, "but stronger in numbers", he gave a confused glance, before smiling as we left the house.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter. I was a bit nervous about the almost sex scene between Sookie and Eric. Trust me more to come. Remember to leave a review so I know to continue with the story, and that people are still on this ride with me. Thanks. **


	5. Cracks

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews, makes me feel great to have all the feedback you all give. So I just wanted to tell you all that in a week I will be leaving for a month, to a place with no internet, or anything. I will update as much as possible before I leave, but I won't be back until August 19. I hope when I get back that you all will still be here reading the story. The other sad part for me is that I won't have any True Blood when I am gone, which makes me a sad panda. Know that before July 24 (when I leave), I will try to update at least two more times. If you all would be so kind to review and give me more of your feedback, so I know how you all feel, that would be great. Now on with the show. **

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO.**

As we walked through the graveyard back to my house Eric came up behind me and picked me up.

"Something is wrong", he whispered as he stopped walking and placed me behind him.

"What's going on", Lafayette asked, and Pam hissed in the direction towards my house.

"You have a visitor Sookie, a bitchy one", my snarky side was about to say that I had already had Pam come by the house, but my rational side kept me quiet.

"Calm down, I will go check it out, stay here", I said to Eric and Pam, and motioned for Lafayette to come with me.

"Why do I gotta go", he asked, and I sighed.

"Backup", we reached my house, and I saw Tara's car parked out in the front. I walked up to the porch, and saw the door wide open.

"Tara", I yelled in the house, and she came running down the stairs.

"Sookie, where have you been, were you at Bill's", she looked frantic, and pissed.

"That isn't any of your concern", she glared at me, and walked over to the dresser that contained Eric's resting spot.

"Where the fuck is he", what did she want with Eric, great this was just getting out of control.

"I have no idea who you are talking about", she laughed.

"The hell you do, where is Eric Northman", Lafayette decided in that moment to come inside the house.

"Hookah, calm down, what is up with you", she pushed him away from her.

"Where is he Sook, you need to tell me", I walked away from her.

"Tara, I told you I don't know where he is", she pointed over to the dresser.

"Then who has been staying here", she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bill, we got back together", I lied quickly, and her eyes widened.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me", she paused, "and you are, tell the truth Sookie", she got closer to me.

"Tell me why you need him", I asked her, if I couldn't lie to her, I would at least try to dig information out of her.

"It's for the greater good; she wants to help put a stop to all of this madness, and for that to happen we need to make an example out of him", she shrugged, "besides, in his state it shouldn't be too hard", I slapped her.

"Would you listen to yourself, you sound like a lunatic", she smiled.

"And you sound like a fangbanger, now hand him over before all off this turns messy", Lafayette grabbed Tara.

"Tara, this isn't right, Marnie must have done something to you, this isn't you", she pushed Lafayette, and threw him on the ground.

"She is making me see the truth for once, she is really powerful, and you would be a fool not to join her. She wants to rid the world of monsters like them, it could make this world a much better place", she paused, "without freaks like them, they shouldn't exist", I stepped forward.

"Tara, you should know not to judge, and besides, I'm a freak, would you want to rid the world of me", she hesitated.

"Don't do that, but if you are on their side, then I won't hesitate to take you down", I gasped, then composed myself.

"Same", she grabbed me and punched me in the face. As she pushed me to the ground, I grabbed her leg, and brought her to the ground too. She went on top of me.

"I don't want to hurt you, just tell me where he is, besides, I thought you hated him", I pushed her off of me, and punched her.

"I know the difference between right and wrong, I won't go against him when he needs my help", she scoffed.

"You priorities are seriously fucked up", she punched me, and I fell off of her, "I am stronger than you, you won't win", I screamed, and pushed my hand into her face, and the glow developed around my hand, and she went flying across the room. In that moment, Eric and Pam ran into the room.

"Sookie", Eric ran up to me, and helped me up.

"Tara", I yelled as I ran over to my former best friend, and she was out cold.

"I am gunna need to glamour her, she can't know what happened", Pam said as she grabbed Tara, and shook her awake.

"What the", she mumbled as she looked over to me, and I saw fear in her face. I felt tears fall down from my face, I couldn't see this.

"Hey darling, you won't remember a thing about what happened tonight, you are going to go straight to Marnie, and say that Eric is really missing, and that Sookie has no clue about anything. You won't remember anything about Lafayette being here either. Now be a good girl, and tell me what Marnie has planned for my Maker", Tara nodded.

"She doesn't call herself Marnie anymore, she goes by an alias now, but she says the spirit of an older more powerful witch possesses her. They want to rid the world of all vampires, and any other supernatural things that could pose as a threat to her. She wants to make an example of Eric, show the world how powerful she really is, she wants him dead, and sell his blood for some extra cash", Eric and Pam both growled in union.

"Thank you so much Tara, now tell me, what about all the other witches", Tara stared numbly into Pam's eyes.

"If any of the witches don't want to help, she threatens to kill them, she already has killed two", my eyes widened, and Lafayette cursed under his breath.

"Ask about Holly and Jesus", Lafayette asked, and Pam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Answer you cousin", Tara turned to Lafayette.

"Holly thinks Marnie is right, just like me, but Jesus is being held captive in the basement of the store. I tried to help him, but Marnie stopped me, and explained that it was for the better good", Pam laughed.

"And you believed her", Tara nodded her head.

"Yes", I shook my head.

"Marnie did something to her, I can tell, move over", I stepped in front of Tara, and put my hands up to her head, and went deep into her head. I saw Tara try to help Jesus, but then Marnie appeared, but then it wasn't Marnie anymore. She started to chant, and Tara screamed, then it all went black, then the memory has her here, talking to me.

"What the fuck", I mumbled.

"What did she do", Eric asked.

"It's like she blacked everything out, kinda like Maryanne, but different, like no emotion or anything, kinda like glamour", I got up, "you don't think that she can glamour people, right", Pam shrugged.

"Never seen it before, but it is possible", I went and grabbed my keys.

"Let Tara go, we don't want Marnie coming after her", Pam nodded, and finished up the glamour. Tara left quietly, while Lafayette and I followed her.

"Stay her, Pam will keep you safe", Eric grabbed me and kissed me.

"Don't go, stay", I shook my head, my body and heart was saying yes, but my mind was saying no.

"We have to save Jesus, I will be back, I promise", he kissed me softly again, and I felt like saying screw it, and pushing him against the wall, and let my body do the talking, but it wouldn't be right. He let me go, and stared into my eyes, and his eyes looked so deep and blue. I smiled at him.

"Return to me, my lover", he whispered, as I walked away from him. I ran over to my car, and got in as Lafayette drived.

"So you and Eric", he asked casually, as he smiled at me, "to be honest, it is a bit of a shock", I laughed.

"It's a shock to me too", he laughed again.

"Can I ask you a question", I nodded, "when all of this is over, and he is back to normal, will you still see him"; I paused, not knowing what to say. Would I still feel the same about Eric once he was back to himself, would he still feel the same way about me? The way he was now, he was sweet, and caring, but what would he be like after this. What if he didn't even remember our time together, would he just give up on me, and cast me as another annoying slut, or would he actually find himself caring for me?

"What do you think", he smiled.

"Girl, I think love comes in many mysterious ways", he smiled.

"Stop here, we will sneak in from the back", he did as I said, and we got out of the car.

"There is a basement entrance from the back", Lafayette said. We walked up to the doors, and it was locked.

"Stand back", I closed my eyes, and tried to find the power in me. I placed my hand in front of the door, and the lock flew off.

"What is that", he asked me.

"I am a fairy", I said casually.

"A what, like a Tinkerbell fairy", I smiled at him, and we walked down into the basement like cellar.

"Lafayette", Jesus said from the other corner of the room. He was chained up, and it looked like he was badly beaten.

"What did they do to you", I asked him, as I got the chains off of him.

"Not they, who. She practiced curses on me, Lafayette, you were right, she is nothing but a cold hearted person", he slumped against Lafayette, once he was released.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before she comes back", I said, as we walked to the door, but it shut quickly.

"What the fuck", Lafayette mumbled.

"Now what do we have here", I turned around and saw Marnie standing before us, with a huge grin on her face.

"Marnie", I whispered, and she shook her head.

"Not Marnie", she smiled wider, "call me Hallow".

**A/N: Next chapter should be up in a couple of days, but for now I will leave you all with this cliffhanger, just like a real episode of True Blood, only you don't have to wait a whole week for another update :D Remember to review so I know how all of my lovely readers feel, I love feedback. **


	6. Punching in a Dream

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter will contain a lot of action and some lemons so get ready. For this chapter it is important I get a lot of feedback so I know that when I return, you guys will still be here with me, and so I know I am doing a good job. Your feedback not only tells me how you feel, but helps me improve as a writer. So please if you could just review, I will continue the story, and it will help me be a better writer for you the readers. Thanks. Warning: Lemons in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO.**

She got closer to us, and the lights in the room started to flicker, "So, what is your name", Hallow asked, and she came up to me, and lightly touched my cheek. I slapped away her hand, and backed away from her.

"Sookie", she smiled.

"And what are you, Sookie", she looked me over.

"If you don't let us go, I will be your worse fucking nightmare", she laughed.

"Oh, how cute, kitty's got claws", I slapped her, and she turned her head and lightly touched her cheek.

"Let us go", she shook her head.

"Not until you tell us where the vampire is", I stood still, and her eyes looked like they were on fire, and her formed started to change. She was no longer an older woman, but a young one.

"What the fuck", Lafayette whispered from behind me.

"Give….me….the…vampire", she said slowly, as she got closer, and the wind in the room started to blow all around us.

"No", I yelled, and she started to chant. I felt the anger in me build up, so I raised my hand up to her, and she went flying across the room. She hit the wall, and the wind died down.

"Let's go now", Lafayette said, as he busted open the door and we ran out.

"I will find you, and you will pay, your magic will never be as strong as mine", I hear Hallow scream from the basement. We all got in the car, and sped back to the house.

"Sookie, are you okay, did she do anything to you", I shook my head.

"No, I stopped her before she could finish", Jesus coughed from the back.

"What the fuck was that", he asked me.

"I am a fairy", his eyes widened.

"But, how did you do that", I sighed.

"Being a fairy, gives me those powers. Looks like she was wrong on the last part, my magic is stronger than hers", Jesus kept looking at me like I was crazy and Lafayette cursed under his breath.

"Just know she saved our mother fuckin asses, so no more questions, cause ya'll are making me crazy", it became quiet in the car, and we pulled up to my house. We helped Jesus, and Pam and Eric came out of the house. Eric ran up to me, while Pam helped Lafayette with Jesus.

"Did the witch hurt you", I shook my head.

"She tried, but I hurt her", he smiled.

"That's my girl", he picked me up, and kissed me. We walked back into the house, to see Pam giving Jesus her blood.

"He needs it, and if we want more allies on our side I am willing to sacrifice", she pulled back her wrist, when Jesus started to heal.

"Thanks", she stood up.

"Well just know, if you turn on us, I will always know where you are, so it would be wise to just shut up and help us", he nodded and Pam smiled.

"Good boy and I'll be seeing you in your dreams" she winked at him, and Jesus looked over to Lafayette, while he just shook his head.

"Don't ask", he mumbled.

"Okay, well sunrise will be up soon, we should be getting to sleep, Sookie do you mind if I stay here", Pam asked, and I shrugged.

"Sure", Eric looked over to me.

"I don't want her to sleep in the bed with me, I want you to", he said, and Pam smirked.

"Don't worry, no funny business with me, and I would also prefer Sookie in the bed with me", she smiled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Off to bed with the two of you, I will take care of Lafayette and Jesus, remember tomorrow we have to go to Bill's", they nodded, and headed off to the hidey hole.

"So what now", Jesus asked.

"Sleep", I simply said, and started to walk upstairs.

"Sook, what if someone comes in here", Lafayette asked me.

"They won't, come on, we all need some sleep. You and Jesus can sleep in the guest room, the doors are all locked", they nodded, and walked up the stairs with me. I walked into my room, and plopped on my bed, letting sleep claim me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Eric lying next to me; he kissed my neck, and jumped on top of me.

"You are lovely when you sleep", I smiled.

"How long was I asleep for", I asked.

"The whole day, everyone has already left for Bill's", he mumbled against my mouth.

"Shit, we have to go", he shook his head, and kept me beneath him.

"No, I have waited long enough, and so have you", he kissed me passionately, and ripped off my shirt.

"Eric, we don't have much time", he shrugged.

"We have plenty of time", he pulled off my pants, and I pulled off his shirt. To hell with thinking, I am going to let my body do what it wants to. I took off his pants, and he started to kiss me everywhere, slowly leading down to my area. I reached down, and grabbed him, and led him to the right spot. He looked up at me, as if asking for permission, and I nodded.

"Go", I said breathlessly, and he slowly entered me. He was much bigger than Bill, and he was much better. I gasped with pleasure, and his rhythm started to pick up.

"Yes, Eric, yes", I said, yelling his name, and he smiled.

"Du är så perfekt, min älskare", he mumbled something in Swedish, and i just smiled. He went faster, and faster, and faster, until I climaxed, and so did he. He fell on top of me, and he smiled, and then i realized he didn't bite me, like Bill always did.

"What is worng, my lover", he asked.

" I just realized you didn't bite me", he gave me a confused glance.

"I didn't need too", he rolled next to me, "why", i shurgged.

"It's just something my ex did", he nodded.

"Did you want me to bite you", I smiled.

"No, only if you wanted to", he smiled.

"I will remember that", I laughed.

"Okat, now we have to go", he sighed.

"Fine", we both quickly got dressed, then the realization of just sleeping with Eric caught up with me. I just slept with Eric, the man I said I wouldn't with, I did it with. When the real him, the one with his memories found out, would he still want to be with me? I know I have thought about this before, but now that it has happened, it is a whole different thing.

"Sookie, you look like you are thinking about something, what troubles you", I shook my head.

"Nothing", I got up, and walked down the stairs, walking outside. We walked hand in hand to Bill's house, and when we entered, everyone looked over to us.

"Eric and Sookie", I heard Jessica whisper to Bill. I looked around the room, and saw my brother standing there.

"Jason, what are you doing here, and where have you been", he smiled.

"I got myself into a real pickle, but I am alive. I also am a were-panther now", my eyes widened, and Jessica stood up and joined us.

"Yeah, I found him with Hoyt, and I saved his life", I looked over to Jason.

"Who did it to you", he sighed.

"Hotshot people, but that doesn't matter now, we got witches to burn", he smiled. Once these witches were gone, those Hotshot hillbilly's were next. I sat down with Eric, and Bill walked over to us.

"Sookie", he paused, and a look of pain came over him, "you smell just like him", I glared at him.

"And you probably smell just like that girl I caught you sleeping with the other night", he looked away from me.

"Alrighty, is everyone here" Nan asked, as she stood up, "good, now let us get to business. Tomorrow we must all leave for the Festival of Tolerance, which our almighty King here, will be speaking at. If the witches are smart, and I do not think they are, than they will be there, but if this is a false alarm, then we still can't be too careful", she smiled.

"What if the witches are gunna be there, and that's what they want, for everyone to be there", Jason spoke up, and i smiled at him.

"Then they will be out numbered", I stood up.

"I saw the head witch last night", I said, and everyone looked over to me.

"Well", Nan asked.

"She tried to place a spell on me, but I", I paused, "stopped her", Nan raised an eyebrow at me, and Bill looked over to me, and slightly shook his head.

"And how did you, a human, do that", she walked closer to me.

"I just did", she bared her fangs at me, and rushed towards me.

"Listen up child, I am not one for games, so now, tell me, what the fuck are you", i slapped my hand in her face, and she went flying across the room.

"I am none of your fucking business", I screamed, and everyone looked over to me with different expressions. Eric, with lust and pride, Bill with fear, Jessica with wonder, and Pam with happiness. Everyone else just looked shocked.

"Bill, it looks as if you have lied to me" Nan said as she got up, and ran back up to me, "And you, are coming with me, and after all of this witch business is done with, the Authority will be so glad to meet you", she tried to glamour me, but I smiled, and she looked shocked.

"No, you listen to me, if you threaten me or anyone I care about, I will take you down", she smiled.

"And how are you gunna do that", she grabbed my throat, and then Eric rushed at her, and pushed her to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her", she tried to move, but Eric was much stronger than her. Bill ran up, with a stake in his hand.

"If you kill me, they will come after you", he smiled.

"Trust me, they won't miss you", he plunged the stake into her heart, and him and Eric were drenched in blood.

"Bill", I said, and he turned over to me.

"She knew what you were, so she had to die", he wiped the blood away from his face, "tomorrow, everyone will be at the festival, and if the witches come, we will take care of it, we shall discuss this tomorrow night, but for now, everyone should leave", everyone started to talk loudly, and leave the room. I grabbed Eric, and he touched my cheek lightly.

"Did she hurt you", I shook my head.

"No", he smiled, "Come on, lets clean you up", Pam followed us out, but I stopped and turned back to the door, "take him back, I will be there in a second", she nodded. I ran back in, and walked up to Bill.

"Thank you", I whispered to him.

"Do you love him", he asked.

"I don't know, but something is there, not love, but something very close. Maybe one day", he nodded.

"Be happy", I smiled at him.

"I am", and with that I walked away, closing the door on my way out, not just that, but also closing the door on Bill and I.

**A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter, i was a bit nervous about it. Please remember to review so i know how you all feel, so i can imporve anything. Include anything you may want to see happen or any thoughts and comments. Thanks. **


	7. Never Grow Up

**A/N: Hey everybody, so I am back! I hope you are all still there with me, cause I love all of you so much, your reviews make my day when I get them. So I know a lot has happened in the True Blood verse since my vacation, and I wanted to say some things. The Pam plot may happen in this story I just have to figure out a way where it could fit and still be organic, and as for some of the witch plot lines, I have a plan. So no worries, and I hope you are all still on this ride with me. Please review. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO.**

I walked back in silence, taking my time back to the house, looking around at all the different graves, and stopping at my Grans, taking in the moss starting grow around it. I touched softly, and felt a single tear fall down my face.

"Was she special to you", I gasped, as I turned around, and saw Eric standing there.

"Eric, what are you doing here", he shrugged.

"I felt you, and I felt your sadness, I wanted to make sure you were okay", I smiled at him.

"She was special to me, she still is, she died a little bit ago", well not really it has been a year, but to me she has been gone for only a little more than a month, it all still feels so weird.

"I am sorry, I wish I could have met her", I smiled.

"I think in a way, she would have really liked you", I laughed, picturing the real Eric, with Gran, both stubborn, hard headed individuals.

"Come, Pam is waiting for us, I told her I wanted to find you, and she said for us to come right back", when did Pam become the mom in this world. I laughed again, and Eric smiled, "I like seeing you laugh", he stated, and I took his hand.

"Come on, we have to get some rest, tomorrow is gunna be one hell of a day", he smiled, and followed me. We walked in silence, as we approached my house, and Pam was waiting for us on the porch.

"Well, thank god, I thought you may have died in that short amount of time you were alone", I smiled at her, as I ignored her and went into the house. Something seemed off, and I had a feeling of dread seep into me. I looked around my house, and I started to feel dizzy.

"Sookie", I heard a faint voice, and I saw Eric run towards me, as I began to fall.

"Eric", I whispered. His fangs were out, and he held me tightly.

"Someone is here", he growled, and laid me down gently on the floor. I heard chants all around me, and a thick smoke filled the house. I was fighting to stay awake, and I heard growls, and screams.

"Eric", I tried to yell but I couldn't.

"Sookie", someone yelled my name, and then I let the darkness claim me.

I opened my eyes to bright lights all around me, and people hovering over me.

"Sookie, they took him", I saw Pam come into my vision, and she was covered in blood tears.

"Who", I got up, and I looked around for Eric, but he was gone, "how", she shook her head.

"They fucking bewitched him again, she did a spell, and he followed her outside. Fuck", she yelled. No, they couldn't have gotten him, how did she find us, she was gunna pay.

"Sookie, we all have to go now, Eric is now under her control, he is a huge danger to us all now", I shook my head, I looked over to the clock, and it was already the next day. I looked around the room, and we were in a hotel room, "you were out for a while, and we needed to go, so I had them take you here in your state of mind", Bill explained.

"What if she already killed him", Pam shook her head.

"I would have felt it, but he still lives", Bill touched my arm gently.

"In his state of mind, he will only respond to her, you won't have any power over him", he paused, "no matter how much he may love you", a look of pain flashed over his face.

"How do you know", he went and grabbed a book from his bag, and placed in front of me.

"An ancient witch has possessed Marnie, and the kind of power she has, is the kind that can control the dead, she has already messed with Eric once, and she did it again", I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Well what are we going to do, you have a plan", he looked away from me.

"I… I don't know, with Eric now on her side, she has even more power, and we can't risk the violence", I shook my head.

"We can't let her get away with this, if you wont stop her, then I will, I beat her once", Bill shook his head.

"No, you merely stunned her at the best, but you did not defeat her", he yelled at me, "we must go, gather your things", he left the room, leaving me with a crying Pam, and some army men.

"Pam", I called her name, but she did not answer, "Pam", I spoke a little louder, but she ignored me, and her sobs grew louder, "oh for heaven's sake, snap the fuck out of it, you need to be normal for this, so we can get Eric back. Screw Bill, we are gunna get Eric back", she looked up at me, and smirked.

"Your thoughts", she asked.

"Fight fire with fire, that bitch wants to fight, then let's fight, the vampire community will thank us if we do this right, and if we lose, then we are all gunna die anyway, right", she smiled, and cleaned herself up, and nodded.

"Now I am beginning to see the truth behind Eric's feelings, it seems I have underestimated you, fairy princess", I smiled.

"Yes you have, now let's get ready", we got ready quickly, and grabbed some weapons that Pam had been hiding from everyone. I grabbed some sliver, just in case Eric got out of control. I felt sadness course through me as I thought about him. I wouldn't let him die, I have already saved him too much for that. We walked down to the lobby, and saw a huge crowd of humans, and vampires, scattered all over the place.

"Stay close", Pam whispered to me. I felt a sudden chill in the air, and I look across the room to see Hallow smiling at me. She waved at me, and stepped aside for me to see Eric standing behind her. He looked oddly blank, while Hallow caressed his cheek. I practically growled at her, and I looked down at my hand to see the light shining bright from it.

"Sookie", Pam hissed at me, and I fought to regain my composure. Then I heard Hallow's shrill laugh, and it made me boil.

"She's trying to make me mad", Pam scoffed.

"No fuck, keep yourself together", we walked through the doors, and I looked over my shoulder to cast one more look at Eric, and I saw her whispering in his ear, and he nodded at her, and kissed her hand, and walked away. What the fuck?

"Pam, she's making him do something", I whispered to her, and she nodded. I looked around the room, and saw people everywhere. I saw Bill at the other end of the room and we walked up to him.

"Bill, they are making Eric do something, I saw her whisper something to him, and he just walked away", he nodded.

"Sookie, we will take care of it, but don't do anything stupid, please, for once, stay out of it for now", I looked away from him, the hell I was gunna stay out of it, "I know you probably have something already planned, I am not a fool", Pam scoffed at him, and he glared at her, "guards, watch over these two", I looked over frantically to Pam, and she nodded.

"Relax Bill, we won't do anything, Sookie knows what will happen if we do", thank god for the actress that is known as Pam.

"Still", he stated then walked away. Well, fuck.

"What are we gunna do", she looked over to me.

"Wait and see", I nodded, and sat down. I looked the room over again, and saw Hallow making her way over to me. The guards tried to stop her, but she waved her hand in front of them, and they stepped aside, well so much for being trained officials.

"Hallow", I said as I got up, and Pam growled behind me.

"Hello my little fae friend, I must say your vampire is one hell of a man", I kept still.

"Where is he", she smiled.

"Doing stuff", I glared at her.

"If you hurt him", she laughed.

"You are a fool to think you could stop me", I took a deep breath.

"You have no idea who you are messing with", I slowly said to her.

"Ditto, bitch", I saw Eric come up behind her again.

"My lady, the plans are all set", I felt my heart ache, as he ignored me.

"Thank you", she pet him, like a dog, and smiled at me, "Eric, what do you think of this one", she pointed at me, and Eric looked over to me, and I swear I saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but then they were replaced with blankness.

"She is a common fangbanger, I care little of her", I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart when he said that, so coldly, and I gasped.

"Eric, it's not you talking, you can fight this", I yelled to him.

"That's your master plan, well, you are as dumb as I thought you were", Hallow laughed, and turned to walk away, with Eric following her, "oh, but before I go, Eric, kill everyone, then her last", my eyes widened, as Eric's fangs came down, and he ran towards the middle of the room.

"No", I yelled, as I pushed towards the crowd, "everyone run, get out of here now", I saw Pam run to the other vampires in the room, to warn them. Everyone in the room became in a panic, and I heard screams everywhere. I saw Eric run towards Bill, and got a hold on him. I ran as fast I could, and jumped on top of Eric. He growled and pushed me off of him, and ran towards me, "I am so sorry", I cried, as I grabbed the silver net, and held it up to him, and he screamed in pain, as I draped it over him.

"Well done", Hallow laughed, as she sat at a table.

"You are gunna pay for what you have done, reverse the spell you have cast, and I won't kill you", she smiled, and got up.

"Let's just say you got the choice to kill me, then you would never get the spell reversed, you idiot", I felt my anger reach a level it never has, and I felt light erupt from my hands, "well, this is gunna be fun", I smiled.

"Oh, yes it will", I lifted my hands, and conjured up as much power as I could, and pushed it over in Hallow's direction. I heard her scream as the light hit her, and light shinned everywhere in the room. I heard Eric yell in pain, as I looked over to him, to see him removing the sliver net, then being hit with the light. I saw him fall to the ground, and I cried out to him, "Eric", I screamed. I looked over and saw the room covered in light, and Hallow starting to stand up.

"What the hell ", she yelled as she ran away. I saw the light start to shine brighter, then gather up in a ball of energy, and come straight for me. It hit me, and I saw all of my memories flash before me, as I was left with blackness.

**A/N: I know there was a lot in this chapter, but we aren't done yet. Much more to come, please review so I know you all want me to continue because if not then I might stop, so please, please, please review so I know to continue the story. Thanks everyone, hope you all liked it. **


	8. Bloom

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm not exactly sure if I will be continuing this, from the lack of reviews, I am just not sure if you are still there with me. If you are leave a review, and I will think about continuing it. As for now I will write a chapter to leave you guys with something. Also please check out my new story which is my version of season 5 and please give it a chance and check it out, because I am really excited for some of the stuff I will be writing for that story. Thanks guys, and remember I love you all. Warning: Lemons ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"Sookie, can you hear me", I heard a deep voice call out for me, but it felt vague and distant. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt heavy.

"What did the light do to her", someone else asked, and the worry and fear was laid thick in their voice.

"I don't know, but it set me free", someone whispered.

"The witch is gone", a girly voice entered the room, "looks like her little light show scared the witch good enough for her to run away", I heard something click, "I love it when they run".

"Enough, I care very little for that fucking witch", someone growled.

"The witch is still very much a problem, you are welcome to stay with her, but I must go and set up plans to find the witch and kill her", sounds of footsteps surrounded the room, and I heard a door close softly. I felt like my body had a tone of weight on it, but slowly the weight started to lift off of me. I tried to open my eyes again, and I was finally able to open them. I saw Eric right beside me, with his face in his hands. Was he back to normal, or was he still my Eric?

"Eric", I mumbled, as I tried to sit up.

"Sookie", he looked me in the eyes, "don't, you're still weak, just stay down", I fell back down.

"What happened", I asked him.

"What is the last thing you remember", he got closer to me, and looked over my body.

"Seeing a light", I remembered the bright light that hit Eric, and then went straight to me.

"Not much happened after that, you scared the witch away, and you", he paused, "and you broke the spell on me", he whispered. I felt the tears fill me eyes, this was it, he was back to normal, and I lost the one man who truly really loved me.

"I", he cut me off.

"I remember everything, and nothing has changed", he grabbed my hand, "the feelings for you are still here, the other Eric is still here", I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't, how could Eric Northman love me?

"Everything has changed, can't you see that", I cried, and he put his hand on my cheek.

"No I can't see that, because all I can see is the love I now feel for you, and believe me it sucks. I hate feelings, they make vampires weak, and I looked down at others for feelings such as this, but it didn't stop me from falling in love with you", I looked away from him, but he moved my chin so that I was looking back up at him, "don't pretend that this isn't happening, you have run from everything in your life, and it's now time to face the facts. Just because you believe that I can't love you, doesn't mean I don't. I love you", I felt like the air had been taken out of me, and I grabbed him, and kissed him.

"And for you information, I don't run away from things, I'm just not as dumb and stubborn as you, as to run straight into something without thinking it through", he pushed me back, as he climbed on top of me.

"Tell me the truth, stop lying to yourself and admit it", he mumbled as he kissed down my neck, leading down my whole body.

"I love you", I whispered.

"Louder", he demanded as he looked up at me, while ripping away my shirt, and his.

"I love you", I said louder as I rolled on top of him, and began to kiss him.

"Your still weak", he stated, with his voice being a mix of a mumbled lust and confusion.

"Not weak enough", and with that I stopped all the talking. I struggled to unzip his pants, while he easily ripped off mine. He saw I was struggling and ripped them off himself. I stared at all of him, and the lust and hunger started to build up in me and by the look in his eyes, I knew he was feeling the same.

"Tell me you want me", he growled.

"You first", I said in a breathless voice. He reached his hand down, slowly getting closer to my special area, and making me squirm under his touch, wanting him even more.

"I want you", I finally said, as he pushed me under him, and caressed my body softly, while beginning to position himself in the right area to enter me.

"Look at me", he said softly, while entering me, making me gasp. I felt his pace start slow, and build up fast, as did my orgasm. I heard myself chanting his name, as we kept eye contact through the whole thing. His fangs were out, fully extended, and I turned my neck over.

"Do it", he looked at me, and bit me, as we both climaxed, feeling the ecstasy take over as he bit. I screamed in pleasure, and felt Eric collapse on top of me. He rolled to the side of me, and I finally took in our surroundings.

"Oh my God, we are in Bill's study", I looked underneath me, and saw that we weren't on a bed but a couch.

"Well, I suppose we are", Eric smirked, as he pulled me closer to him.

"Are they still here", I asked, as he became silent, and smirked.

"Yes they are", I slapped his chest.

"You big jerk, you knew they were here", he shook his head.

"I can be honest when I say, I really didn't", we both laughed, and I started to feel uncomfortable, just laying in the nude on a couch in Bill's study. I reached over, and saw that my clothes were ripped to shreds, and Eric reached over and grabbed his.

"Thanks", I said as he handed it to me, and I realized that the shirt looked more like a dress on me.

"You look much better in it, then I did", he smirked in his sexy way, and gave me a quick kiss, as he found his pants and put them on quickly.

"So, what's the plan", I tried fixing my post-sex hair, and wiping away some makeup that had gotten sloppy while I was asleep, and while I was having sex.

"I am not sure yet, that's what they left to discuss ", I nodded, and noticed I still didn't have any pants.

"Um, Eric", I pointed to my legs, and he smiled.

"I guess pants would be helpful, give me a second", he vanished, and then reappeared with some pants.

"How", I smiled at him.

"Jessica, she keeps clothes here, and I know where her room is, so I stole them", I put them on.

"Well, I'll just give it back to her and apologize for you", I kissed him, "later, because I need pants", he laughed, and we walked out of the office, and saw everyone gathered in another room. As we walked in, Bill wouldn't look me in the eyes, and Jessica smiled at me, while Pam had a bemused expression on her face.

"Well, now that everyone here, we can discuss another plan to end the witch", Bill spoke up, and still wouldn't look at me.

"Let's please kill this witch, I am so sick of her messing with all of my personal shit", Pam said.

"Well I do believe all of our personal shit is being fucked with", Bill bit back at Pam, while she smiled.

"Well that's one other thing being fucked with", Pam looked over to me and winked at me, while I blushed.

"Enough, the witch dies, and we go on with our lives", I'm not sure if Bill meant to rhyme on that last one, but I still couldn't help but muster up a giggle. Eric looked over to me and squeezed my hand.

"Well, what's your plan, almighty king", Eric raised his eyebrow at Bill.

"You'll see", what a vague plan, yet I still couldn't help but feel that this was going to end badly. Knowing that this was Bon Temps, I wouldn't be surprised if my bad feeling was correct.

"Do you hear that", Jessica said as she stood up. Everyone turned to the window, and we saw a bright light shining in the yard. No, it couldn't be them.

"What the", Pam walked up to the window, and he fangs clicked down.

"It's them", I whispered.

"Who", Eric turned me to face him.

"They found me", I muttered.

"Who", Bill asked, finally looking over at me for the first time.

"The fae".

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but it's just so you guys can decide to review or not to tell me if you want me to continue. Please remember to review, and please head over to my other story, "Lying to the Dead", and give it a shot, and a review to let me know what you think. Remember you guys are the inspiration for writers everywhere and on here especially, for you are the ultimate driving force for our passion to write this. Please Review. Peace and True Blood :D **


	9. Called Out in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

The bright light lit up the whole room creating dark ominous shadows in the corners. As I stared at the shadows I felt like it was a symbol for what was to come.

My heart filled with dread at the prospect of being taken by the fairies. They couldn't win.

Eric grabbed my hand and swung me around to face him. His face was a mix of worry and conviction.

"I won't let them take you," he said sternly with determination in his eyes.

I tried to hold back the fear and put on a brave face for him.

"I don't know if you'll have a choice." I touched his cheek gently remembering the love I always saw in his eyes and turned away from him.

The light stopped and the silence of the night filled the room.

"Sookie," silent whispers began to fill my head and I covered my ears to try and make them stop.

I put my shields up and got ready for their attack.

A loud bang erupted from the door and Eric's fangs clicked down. Jessica looked over to Bill and lightly nodded to him as her fangs came down. I looked over to Pam who smiled at me as her fangs dropped down as well.

"Remember their blood is intoxicating to us. One sip and we won't be able to stop, so try not to spill any blood," Bill cautiously reminded everyone.

The door flew open and three fairies entered. They slowly analyzed the room taking in everyone. They were beautiful of course but I knew what they really looked like. Their gazes landed on me and the smiled.

I glared at them and I felt the power within me begin to rise.

The fairies looked away from me and nodded. They motioned for someone to enter the room.

They moved to the side and Queen Mab entered. She smiled at me and tapped her head.

"_Found you_," she said telepathically to me.

"Hello, I am Queen Mab," she spoke in a voice that commanded authority.

She was dressed in a goddess like dress and her hair was pulled in a tight bun in the back of her head. Her face was cold and her stare was even colder. She looked almost like a stereotypical witch that you see in the movies.

"_All she needs is some green paint on her face and she is good to go," _I thought loudly and she scoffed at me_. _

"Cute." She turned away from me and stared directly at Bill, Eric, Pam, and Jessica.

She motioned with her hands at the fairies and they walked outside.

I looked back over to Eric and I saw in his eyes he was full of blood lust. He wanted her blood and it was hard for him to resist. The same went for all of them.

Bill growled at Mab as she took a step closer to them.

"Back off, state your presence here." Bill held his stance but in his eyes it looked like he was losing his inner battle.

"I'm here for what is rightly ours," she said while looking at me, "hand her over and we won't kill you."

"Kill us," Pam laughed, "you're joking right? I can snap your pretty little neck faster than you can say Peter Pan, Tinkerbell," Mab smiled wider at her.

"You do realize it is I that has the advantage. I do believe my blood makes you go crazy or at least makes you a bit, how you say, drunk," she laughed and Pam hissed at her.

I saw Jessica take a step closer to her and I shot a warning glance at Bill to stop her.

"Jessica," he warned her.

She looked back at him and forced herself to take a step back. She closed her eyes and took a deep steady breath.

"I'm okay," she said in a little voice.

"Don't be ashamed if my blood calls for you. I can arrange a nice little meal for you if you like. All you have to do is give me the girl." Mab got closer to Jessica.

I couldn't let them drink her blood or any fairies blood.

"Stop," I yelled at her and took a step closer.

"Come with us." She turned away from them and walked up to me.

"Leave them out of this." She smiled a wicked smile at me, showing me her sharp teeth as her eyes begin to glow a bright eerie blue.

"You brought them into this when you returned. Don't you see that when you left our world and returned you caused more harm than good? Do you wish to die a slow painful death while they suck the life at of you?

You believe we are monsters but I will show you a true monster." She snapped her fingers and the fae came back into the room.

One of them took out a knife and looked over to Mab. Mab nodded and I watched as the young fairy cut herself. Her long slender body dropped to the ground as she took one final stab into the chest.

"No," I screamed but Mab held me back.

"When they have one sip they won't be able to stop me from taking you." She pet my hair and I tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

Pam and Jessica pounced on the young fairy, while Bill and Eric stood their ground.

Their faces were full of pain as they tried to ignore the blood but I could see that they were inching over towards the body. I couldn't and I wouldn't let this happen.

"Let me go," I yelled at her as I shot her with my light and she went flying across the room.

I turned towards the body of the young fairy and shot her with my light. The body began to disintegrate under the light.

Pam and Jessica were pushed away from the body by the light and they ended up on the other side of the room.

Mab screamed as she got up and shot her light at me.

"You are foolish enough not to accept our help then you will die," she screamed as she pushed her light harder at me.

I held my light up against hers but she was more powerful. She had the experience when I didn't but I couldn't let her win.

I felt the power being drained from me until the light vanished and her light hit me at full speed.

When the light hit me it felt like my body had been set on fire. The flames traveled my veins as I fell to the ground. I screamed in pain as I tried to raise my hand.

I let the fire I felt in my body shoot out at Mab. The strength was almost gone from me and the fire was getting to be too much.

I heard her scream and I smiled as I fell to the ground.

I tried to take a deep breath but my chest felt tight. My heart felt heavy in my chest and I knew that I was dying.

"Sookie!" I looked up and saw Eric hovering over me. He lightly picked me up and every motion hurt worse than the last.

I saw blood tears begin to fall from his eyes as he bit into his wrist and tried to give it to me.

When the blood entered my system I didn't feel the healing effects that I usually did. Something was different and it was causing me not to heal.

"Why isn't it working," Eric yelled as Bill walked over to us and feel to his knees.

"Fairies," I whispered.

If I was going to die I at least wanted to know that the bitch did too.

"Dead, the Mab woman just disappeared and the other fairies ran away," Bill said softly.

Eric cried and so did Bill. Eric held me tighter and caressed my cheek softly.

"What's happening t her?" Eric asked Bill quietly while never taking his gaze off of me.

"She's dying." A young man with black hair and blue eyes entered the room looking over me with a look of concern.

"No!" Eric yelled as he looked up at the man.

"Who are you?" Bill asked.

"Claude and I am here to save her life but you must do exactly as I command. Is this understood?" Eric and Bill nodded at the stranger.

He looked so familiar but the growing exhaustion I felt prevented me from really thinking it through.

I closed my eyes and I felt someone's hand on my forehead. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't.

Someone began to chant and their accent grew thick. I believed it must have been the Claude guy because neither Bill nor Eric had an English accent.

"Give her blood again." I felt the blood fill up in my mouth and it still didn't help.

I felt someone's hand on my head again and the warmth began to fill through me.

I forced my eyes open again and saw a glow erupting from my body. Eric was standing next to Claude as he kept on chanting something in another language.

The glow felt like life itself but I was worried. What if it was too late?

My eyes fell and I could feel myself losing touch with reality. I was hanging on by a thread and it was one thin thread.

"Sookie stay with us," I heard Eric's voice plead in the ever fading background.

I tried to open my eyes one last time and saw Eric sitting next to me with blood all over his face from his tears. Bill was standing on the other side of me with the same amount of blood on his face.

I saw in the corner Pam and Jessica tied up in silver with pain and sadness covering their expressions along with glassy stares that came with the effect of drunkenness that fairy blood had to offer.

"Don't leave me," Eric's voice was the last thing I heard before I softly smiled and let the darkness claim me. When I closed my eyes the glow stopped and I felt peaceful.

**A/N: Cliffhanger dun dun dun…**

**So I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter for this story to be continued. Thank you all so much and it means the world to me that you cared enough to review to keep this story going. I just really hope that you continue to review because when I don't get a lot of reviews it discourages me from writing the story and the more reviews I get the faster I write the chapter. I know I probably sound all needy and annoying for asking for reviews all the time but know they really do mean a lot to me and they let me see that you guys care. So spread the love and leave a review. If you all would be willing to check out my other stories and leave a review there I would be really grateful for that as well because I haven't gotten the amount of reviews I would like to for the other stories. Thanks again guys. Until next time Peace and True Blood to all! Please remember to REVIEW!**


	10. Reckoner

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know this update took a while but I had a little bit of writers block and I want to tell you all that the story will be ending soon. I will have a couple more chapters out for this story and then we will be reaching the end. I just want to thank you all for being on this ride with me and the awesome support you have all given me. You not only have given me awesome love for this story but you all have helped me improve as a writer. If you would all head on over to my other stories and show them the same love you show this one I would also really love it. I have also put a poll on my profile page for my story "Lying to the Dead" so if you are a fan of that story head on over there and vote. Thanks again my lovelies. Now on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

A peaceful feeling surrounded my body until it was quickly replaced with soreness. My muscles ached and my head pounded. What happened?

A strange feeling came over me as I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a pair of crystal clear blue ones.

"Sookie can you hear me?" The man looked at me with a look of pure fear and worry.

"Who are you?" His eyes widened and he looked over to another man that was standing next to him.

The man whom held so much worry towards me was extremely handsome and I felt like I held a bond towards him. His blonde hair fell loosely in his face and his blue eyes quickly found mine again. He was shirtless and I couldn't help but stare.

Everyone gathered around me and I started to slowly freak out when I realized I didn't even know who I was.

"Temporary memory loss," the man standing next to Eric explained, "a side effect of the magic I had to use to save her."

"When will she remember," a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes asked; his thick southern accent strong with concern.

"A couple minutes at the very least."

The man had even brighter blue eyes then both of the other men combined and had short black hair that complemented his facial features. He smiled at me and gave me a small wink.

"What's going on," I asked as I tried to get up.

The blonde haired man helped me up and I couldn't help but feel the sparks when he touched me. He caught me gaze and I couldn't look away. I wanted to remember this man but at the moment I was just drawing up a blank.

He placed his hand gently on my cheek and ran his thumb up and down the curve of it. I leaned into his hand and the black haired man coughed.

"Well I am Claude and that one there is your mate Eric." He pointed to the man that I felt the connection to and he dropped his hand from my face.

I felt myself start to miss the body contact between us as I averted my gaze somewhere else.

"Could someone please untie us now, the little fae bitch is dead and this burns like hell!" I looked across the room and saw a blonde haired women and a red haired one tied to a chair in silver.

Their skin burn under the chains and smoke started to rise from the wounds.

"I've got it." The brown haired man walked over to them and grabbed a pair of gloves and slowly started to remove the sliver from them.

My head started to pound again and I fell to the floor as the pain became overwhelming.

"What's happening to her?" Eric yelled over to Claude.

"Her memories are coming back." He shrugged and as he said the words I started to remember everything.

As the pain began to dwindle I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to Eric.

"Eric." I said softly and he pulled me into a hug.

He kissed both sides of my cheek and gave me a long passionate kiss before releasing me.

"I thought I lost you," his voice was soft as the intensity of his stare grew.

"You won't ever lose me." He kissed me again and I felt myself start to get turned on very quickly.

"I really don't feel like putting on a fake cough every time you two feel like getting a little to handsy with each other." I quickly backed away from Eric and glared at Claude.

It hit me that he was the same fairy that helped me in the fae world.

"You've helped me before," I paused, "why do you keep helping me?"

"It's what family does for each other."

"We're family?"

"Cousins, well second cousins, but cousins none the less." He smirked and got closer to me.

Eric growled and moved in front of me.

"I just saved her life and we are family you really think I am going to hurt her now?" Claude asked as he raised an eyebrow up at Eric.

"Can never be too careful." Eric popped out his fangs and I slapped his arm.

"We can trust him."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it."

Eric scoffed, "I hate to break it to you lover, but your feelings haven't always gotten you into the best of situations."

"They got me into falling in love with you." Eric glared at me and put his fangs away as he backed up.

"Fine."

I got closer to Claude, "How come you never made yourself known before?"

"Too dangerous, the queen was after you and we had to make sure you stayed safe. It was my sister's job to be a bit of a spy and look after you but she died in duty I suppose you can say." I gasped I realized that Claudine was his sister.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know, I thought she was evil."

He shook his head, "She was a good actress I guess, a little too good." He sighed and gave me a hug.

He released me as Eric gave a warning growl, "Well I suppose I should take my leave. Word of advice dear cousin involving that pesky witch, fairies are stronger. Just tap into your power and have a little help from your witch friends and finish the bitch. I know you do not like the idea of killing another but the human's soul that lies beneath the possession is dark as well. She likes the thrill of hurting others, killing her would be a service of good for mankind. Be strong cousin." With that he vanished.

"Are you sure we can trust him," Eric muttered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, I just know we can." He nodded.

Bill entered the room with a very pissed off Pam and a slightly saddened Jessica.

"I hate it that I lost control like that." Jessica said as she made her way over to the couch.

"Ditto, I'm just happy that our little fairy princess here killed the cunt before I could get to her."

"Sookie are you okay?" Bill asked as he made his way over to me, scanning my body for any visible injury.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better now." He looked tensed as he gave me a slight nod and walked over to Jessica.

"How are you guys doing?" I called over to Pam and Jessica.

"I feel a little buzzed but I didn't have enough of the blood to be out of control." Jessica said as she looked up at me.

"Same." Pam looked like a grouch as she sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Lightened up Pam, this could have been much worse." Eric stated.

"Yeah well you didn't lose control and ruin a perfectly fine outfit."

"You would have only worn it once anyway."

Pam glared at Eric, "Well I am going to leave and get cleaned up, oh and it would be really helpful if things didn't get fucked up while I'm gone." She ran away and Eric sighed.

"What a spoiled brat." Eric muttered.

"You made her that way." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well now that the fae are out of the picture for a while how are we going to deal with Hallow?" I asked curious to hear some plans.

"Lead her into a trap, have Lafayette and his lover help us, and hopefully kill her." Eric said quickly.

Well so much for being climatic.

"It won't work, she is too powerful." Bill stood up.

"We need a real plan." Jessica said quietly from her spot on the couch.

"Eric I need to do this, I can take her I know I can." He shook his head.

"Just because a fairy you just met tells you that you can take her does not mean that I am going to let you go in there alone with your only source of safety being two witches who don't know how to control their power very well."

"You have to trust me."

His eyes were full of determination and if I wanted to fight at all I needed to present feasible evidence for him to see that I could take her on.

"Watch."

I backed away from him and searched deep inside me for my power. I imagined a bright light shining from me.

As I got deeper the light began to grow and when I opened my eyes my hand began to glow.

"Look." I held my hand up to him and he slowly placed his hand on top of mine.

The glow radiated from him and the light spread all over his body. It was beautiful and he released a small breath of air as a small smile made its way on to his face.

He leaned down and kissed me slowly and I saw the light shine between the two of us. I felt power connect between us as my body pressed against his. He moaned in pleasure as I gently nipped at his lip.

I felt the passion and pleasure build up between the two of us and I knew that I needed to stop before Eric and I had sex in front of Jessica and Bill.

I pulled back and the glow stopped as Eric released me.

"What the hell was that?" Jessica was mesmerized while Bill just looked disgusted.

"I have no idea." Eric whispered.

"I'll call Lafayette and Jesus and tell them to come here now so we can set up a plan. The witch will be dead by tomorrow night." Bill stated as he left the room.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked as I turned to Eric.

"I do but I won't be far. I refuse to send you anywhere near that witch without a little reassurance. If I sense anything that could go wrong I am going to get you out of there." I nodded.

"Fine." I kissed him and Jessica stood up.

"Well this was a long night and it's not even close to being done." She said as she looked at the clock.

Bill walked back into the room, "Lafayette and Jesus are on their way." I nodded.

"Thank you Bill." I smiled at him and he smiled a little.

I didn't want things between Bill and me to be so weird I wanted it to be normal again.

"Don't mention it."

A loud crash erupted from the front yard and Bill's fangs popped out. Eric growled and his fangs shortly followed.

"What happened?" Jessica asked as she ran over to Bill.

"It's Hallow and she has backup."

Well so much for Pam coming back to a trouble free place.

"Whose with her?" I asked.

"Some other witches and wolves." Bill stated.

Looks like I was going to have to do this without Lafayette and Jesus.

I felt my hands begin to glow and I looked over to Eric.

"Let's do this."

**A/N: So the next chapter will be action packed I promise. So shout out in the reviews and tell me what you think will happen. Will Sookie be able to stop Hallow? How will the vampires be able to fight with a witch that has control over the dead? Will Lafayette and Jesus make it in time? All things to be considered… Review so I know what you all think because it helps me think of ideas for the stories. Again remember to check out my other fun-tastic stories! Can't wait to hear from you all in the reviews! **


	11. Burn the Witch

**A/N: Oh jeez, so sorry for this long wait for the chapter. I have just been so busy with some work I have and my other stories. So next chapter will be the last chapter but here is an action packed chapter and I promise the next chapter will have some lemons in it for all of you readers that have stuck with me since the beginning. Now on with the show… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"Come out; come out where ever you are." Hallow yelled from outside and it was all or nothing now

She will be taken down and I will make her pay.

I walked up to the door and I could feel Eric by my side.

"Let me go out alone first and if anything goes wrong you can come and help." He reluctantly nodded and I kissed him quickly before opening the door and walking out.

"Oh well here is the woman of the hour. Tell me do you have anything planned for your last words you will say as I slowly kill you, besides of course begging for your life." She laughed.

"Nope, do you?" Her smile faded.

"Let's get this over with." Her eyes became black as she started to chant and the wolves all started to growl and the wind whipped around me.

I felt the warmth in my hands start to build up and I shot her. The wind stopped as she flew back.

"Now!" I yelled and Bill, Pam, Eric, and Jessica ran out of the house and took on the wolves.

I ran up to Hallow as she was getting up.

"If you get to use magic it's only fair I do too." I punched her and showed her some of my human strength as well.

"You don't get it do you. I am more powerful then you will ever be little miss fairy princess." She smiled as she started to chant again it felt like my body was on fire.

I screamed as I fell to the ground and she got closer to me.

"Once I kill you I will make your vampire my own personal slave. He seems like he would be a good fuck, what did you think?" I screamed as I tried to push past the pain and focus on my power.

The pain stopped and I could feel the warmth surround my body and I saw her stare at me with wide eyes.

"You are a nothing compared to what I am." I smiled as I focused on the energy.

"I love a good challenge." She said as she composed herself.

She started to chant and everything became silent around us.

"Sookie!" Eric yelled and I saw that Bill and Jessica were holding him in place while Pam was coming up to him with a stake in her hand.

I saw the dead bodies of the wolves and witches surround him and I turned back on Hallow.

"Stop them."

"You stop them." The rage inside me grew until I couldn't contain it.

"Enough!" I screamed as I turned and shot Hallow with one hand and with the other show Pam.

Pam screamed in pain as well as Hallow and I let down my hand for Pam so I didn't kill her and focused on Hallow.

I used all my power on her and she screamed louder as each second passed and the light grew.

I wanted her dead and I wanted her to feel the pain that passed by her each second. I heard faint whispers of voices behind me but I ignored them as I finished the last of my power on Hallow and I saw her body burnt to a crisp with her in a permanent screaming position.

I stared at the body and realized that Hallow was just a ghost that possessed Marnie, a poor old women who got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet the passion I felt for her to be dead overtook my common sense.

I was numb as I continued to stare at the body until someone grabbed my arms and brought me back to reality.

"Sookie look at me, Sookie!" Eric yelled as I collapsed in his arms.

"I killed her." My voice sounded distant.

"She would have killed you if you didn't." Eric told me as he lightly caressed my cheek.

"Is Pam alright?" I asked.

"She's fine just a little shaken up." I nodded.

"Sookie are you okay?" Bill made his way over to us while Pam and Jessica followed him.

"She seems to be in shock." Pam stated.

"Sookie everything is going to be alright. Hallow is dead and your safe." I felt like it was too easy for everything to just be alright.

"What the fuck." I heard Lafayette's voice and the sound of car doors slamming.

"Looks like they didn't need us after all, huh?" Jesus said as they made their way over to us.

"Sook, you okay?" Lafayette asked as he saw me in Eric's arms.

"I'm fine." I gathered my strength and stood up.

"Is she dead?" He asked.

"Yeah." It looks like everyone was dead.

Piled up bodies of the wolves and the other witches that were helping her were scattered everywhere. Blood covered the ground and the smell of death was thick in the air.

"So it's all over?" Lafayette asked.

I smiled but I was cut off before I could respond.

"Not yet." I looked over to Jesus and gasped as his eyes turned black and he stabbed me with a dagger he was holding.

I gasped for air as I fell back.

"No!" Eric screamed as he caught me.

I realized her spirit wasn't dead and that's what we had to kill.

"Don't kill him she will just get into another body." I said as the pain in my stomach grew with each movement and breath I took.

"Give the girl a prize, well now that she is dying I suppose I could always use some followers." He smiled at me.

"Don't." I tried to get up but the pain stopped me.

"Oh and are you going to stop me," he waited, "I guess not." He laughed.

"Lafayette stop her, it will save Jesus." I said and he just stood frozen.

"Looks like your almighty witch army is a little to shocked to do anything." Jesus waved his hand and Lafayette flew back.

"I won't let you hurt the people I love." I stood up and raised my hand.

"Give me your best shot." He laughed.

The pain grew and I started to feel dizzy but I knew I had to take Hallow down and try to save Jesus.

"Enough!" I yelled and I gathered my last piece of strength and pushed it towards him.

The blast hit Jesus and he fell to his knees.

I fell back into Eric's arms and the darkness started to close in on me.

"Is Jesus okay?" I whispered.

"I don't know and I don't care. Stay with me." he bit into his wrist and fed me his blood.

I started to feel better instantly as his blood traveled through my system. My strength started to come back to me and the darkness receded back.

"Thanks." I said as he took his wrist away.

He helped me up and I walked slowly over to Jesus' unconscious body. I kicked his side lightly and got myself ready just in case Hallow was still in there.

"Jesus?" I asked.

"Shit, what happened?" Jesus groaned as he got up.

"Are you okay?" I asked making sure this wasn't a trick.

"Yeah, is she gone for good?" He asked as he stood up.

I listened into his thoughts and his thoughts were his. He was himself again and Hallow was gone.

"Yeah, she's gone." I smiled as I went up and hugged him.

"Well I'm glad you're alright but I am going to need one hell of an aspirin and some strong alcohol to get rid of this backache." Lafayette said as he made his way over to us.

Jesus ran over to him and helped him stand up.

"Sorry, you know it wasn't me." Lafayette smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I know." They kissed and I turned around to see Eric standing there talking to Pam, Jessica, and Bill.

I walked over to them and stood by Eric.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were just talking about what to do with the bodies." Jess said as she pointed to the bodies.

"I'll send a crew to take care of it." Bill said as he took out his phone and walked away.

"Jess let's go see Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum over there and see if we can have any fun." Pam said as she grabbed Jess and walked over to Lafayette and Jesus.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked.

"Better, I'm not dying anymore so that's good." I got closer to him and he brought me into an embrace.

"Let's keep it that way." He kissed the top of my head and Bill walked back over to us.

"They are on their way." I nodded.

Bill stood there until the silence got the better of him.

"I am going to go." He smiled softly as he made his way over to Jessica.

"Well that was weird." I said as I turned back to face Eric.

"He just needs to get used to the fact that you are no longer his." He kissed me.

"I guess."

"Come on let's just go." He grabbed my hand and led me back to the house.

I needed to get rid of some stress and I knew Eric had the perfect remedy for it.

**A/N: One more chapter and then the end. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this story. Next chapter will have some lemony goodness. Review!**


	12. In the End

**A/N: IMPOTRANT: Hey everyone! So this is the last chapter and can I just say you all are the best fans ever. I am so happy that you all stuck with me and I am happy to say that this story inspired me to right my other ones and keep updating them. So please check out my other stories and I hope to see all of your reviews there! Love and kisses to all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…**

"I really hate witches." Eric grumbled to me as he laid on the bed.

"Ditto." I got on top of him and placed my lips on his.

I was still stressed out and the excitement from the night was still lingering through my body. I needed to kill a few hours and pretend we were a normal couple and that we didn't almost die a couple seconds ago.

"Frisky are we?" Eric asked as a smirk crept up on his face.

"You have no idea." When he tried to get up I pushed him back down and curled my legs around him.

"Your…not…going…anywhere." I said between kisses that I placed down his neck.

I took off his shirt and started to kiss his chest.

"Yes mistress." He winked at me before he pulled off my shirt.

"I like that." I giggled.

"What else do you like?" He switched positions with me and he smiled wide as he took control.

"I thought I was in charge?" I asked as I pouted.

"I'm not the submissive type what can I say?" He kissed down my neck and I shivered with delight.

"Neither am I." I told him but his strength kept me down.

"Well then this should be an interesting turn of events." He ripped my shorts off, until I was lying naked on the bed.

"This is no fair."

"Life's not fair, especially when you're dead." He told me as he took off his pants and the foreplay continued.

His kisses were soft and sensual and his hands roamed over my body as we took our time. There was no rush and no sense of upcoming doom, just passion and lust mixing into one. Just two lovers exploring each other and it felt for the first time, peaceful.

"What do you want me to do?" Eric asked as he let go of my lips.

"Don't stop touching me." I told him as I pulled his face back to mine.

We continued to kiss for a while until his hands slowly started to descend lower down my body.

I clung on to him as his finger gently played with my clit. His rhythm built up as his other hands continued to explore my body.

"Keep touching me, more, more." I whispered to him against his lips.

As I felt my pleasure increase with each movement of his finger I reached between him and stroked his member gently.

We both kept up with each other's movement and we were in sync with one another.

The world seemed to melt away with each second that ticked by as my pleasure grew until I couldn't handle it.

I screamed out in pleasure as Eric did as well.

Eric pulled me on top of him and we continued to kiss and we rolled over so many times we landed on the floor with a thud.

"So much for the bed." I laughed as I brought Eric's face closer to mine.

I couldn't get enough of him and I don't think I ever would. I loved him and I knew that no matter what I would always choose him.

"I love you." I told him as I looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too." He brought his lips back to mine and resumed our make out session.

He positioned himself to enter me and I put my arms around him.

He entered me smoothly and I sighed in pleasure.

Eric was graced with a very gracious plenty and I loved the fact that we fit together like a perfect puzzle. I loved that he was mine like I was his.

"Don't stop." His movements were slow and it increased my pleasure like nothing before.

"Say my name as you come closer." He told me as he kissed me.

"Eric." I said lowly.

"Louder."

"Eric." I said a little bit louder this time.

My orgasm was on a steady track and it was coming closer and closer.

"Louder." His voice was more aggressive now.

As my orgasm reached its point I screamed his name, "Eric!"

He yelled as he release came and he collapsed on top of me.

He took calm breaths as I breathed heavily; sometimes I really wished Eric would be out of breath sometimes like I was.

I gently ran my hand up and down his back and he moved to the side of me.

"That was fun." I told him.

"Fun?"

"Amazing." I corrected myself and he nodded.

"Dam right."

"My cocky man." I told him as I moved closer to him and snuggled closer to him.

"You love it." He told me simply as he kissed the top of my head.

"God help me, I do." He laughed as I closed my eyes.

"Don't tell me you're falling asleep already?" He asked as he nudged me awake.

"No, I'm just taking in the peacefulness of it all. You know this is the first time where we didn't think we were going to die in some horrible way while having sex."

"I never thought I was going to die while having sex with you." He smirked at me.

"You know what I mean. Right now we aren't worrying about something and that is a much welcomed relief."

"I suppose you are right."

"Damn straight." I let the silence fill the room again and it felt nice.

It felt nice to just enjoy the company of someone without talking, it felt nice not worrying about things that might pop up and kill you, and it felt normal.

"I wouldn't change this for anything." I told him as I looked up at him.

"Change what?"

"Change this, change us. A lot of horrible things have happened but they all led me to you and for that I wouldn't change a thing." He smiled.

"You are strong, loving, and passionate about what you believe in. All of the things that have happened to you have only made you stronger and I admire that. All of the things that led you to me might not have been the most ideal, but I agree with you. I would not change any of that."

"Well it looks like we are in love Mr. Northman." I smiled at him.

"I must agree with you Miss. Stackhouse."

"I guess we are stuck with each other." I kissed him and he smiled against my lips.

"Well damn, I guess I will just have to work with what I got." He pulled me on top of him as I laughed loudly.

He was ready for round two and this was just the beginning. We were starting are future with each other and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**The end…**

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and helped me out through my first time ever posting on fanfic. You all are truly my inspiration. Please review one last time and please check out my other stories. I love you all and I hope to hear from you all in the future! **


End file.
